It is well known that there are many different kinds of folding step ladders. Probably, the most common type comprises the steps portion of a ladder comprising a pair of opposed side legs having steps extending therebetween and connected thereto. A pair of support legs are pivotally mounted on the steps portion so that when extended, the step ladder will be supported on four legs. One problem with this kind of step ladder is that the support legs are at a fixed distance so that it is necessary to have a level supporting surface for the step ladder. A modification of the above-described step ladder comprises the use of only one support leg pivotally mounted on the steps portion so that the ladder is supported on three legs. While this modification is lighter, it still requires a level supporting surface for the proper use thereof.